Dead Silent
by Neri Allis
Summary: The bond between a Sacrifice and Fighter were meant to be sacred. They love, they cherish...that is why severing one from the other is no different than kill two birds with one stone...how one little change could destroy a life.
1. Thoughts

He could remember everything.

Every agonizing detail.

He remembers the heat...

The screams...

The heart wrenching pain...

The soft laughter...

And then the silence...

If anything the silence is what had scared him the most.

Silence at the time would usually be a normal between them, silence other times was golden

But not this time.

"Rit...suka..."

"S-Soubi..."

Life was a game wasn't it?

Keep playing until it was done...

They didn't wish for it to be, or at least Ritsuka didn't.

He never wished to gamble on things that could be harmful.

He never wanted to cry.

Or make anyone else cry.

It just hurt too much.

"Soubi..."

Words were empty.

Bodies left weakly clinging to the other.

He didn't want any of this to happen.

Soubi couldn't have either.

But it can't be changed now...

"I'm sorry...Ritsuka..."

It hurt so much when he said that.

"Don't apologize...please..."

He didn't want to hear him so sad.

He didn't want to feel this pain.

He didn't want to see.

"Ritsuka...I."

They held each other tightly.

Inside Ritsuka was crying...

But all he could do now was smile.

"It'll be ok...Soubi...It'll be ok..."

Why did his _own_ words sound so hollow?

He didn't want them to.

He needed meaning.

Hope.

Peace.

Anything to quell this agony.

At least the very least...in death...

He was by his side...

"Ritsuka...I..."

"Soubi...please don't say it."

"But I truly am."

"You don't need to be."

He tried to sooth the other

Completely aware of how futile it was.

"I...I should have..."

"It's not your fault."

The clasped hands began to weaken.

"Yes it is. I should never have..."

"Soubi please..."

A body losing its lively coloring.

"Forgive me..."

"It's not your...fault."

Slowly they began to lose conciousness.

"I-I love...you..."

Tears sprang forth as the other lay still.

At that time one heart hadn't stopped beat,

But two.

One for the now deceased

And the other for the sobbing the loss.

The loss of their _Beloved._

* * *

Akuma: I'm actually starting to feel bad about thinking this idea...and i'm not even done yet o_O

Soubi:..............

Akuma: I'm quite sure Soubi...and fangirls/ boys wants to kill me now...........

Ritsuka:.........

Akuma: Ok before i'm killed i shall update asap. Can't leave this like well...this o____o


	2. Severed

It had started off as any average, winter day, and a simple stroll down the street towards Ritsuka's school just minutes shy of the bell ringing. A couple of inches of snow on the ground. The only exception being that this had been the first time after almost a week of not being within reach of the boy due to his school schedule. He couldn't see why he'd need exams. He would have gladly just blown them off if it would allow him to see Ritsuka. Unfortunately, the younger male had given very, very strict orders to **not** even dare attempt such a thing. Ritsuka wanted nothing to do with being the cause of Soubi losing his grades.

The tone Ritsuka had used seemed quite demanding for even him.

Maybe enough to even induce punishment.

Soubi smile deviously.

He wondered exactly what kind of punishment he would give him.

Ritsuka was not the type of person that was willing to harm another human but there were always alternatives to pain...

Soubi chuckled to himself before dismissing the thoughts momentarily; he'd rather ask the boy himself what he would do.

As Soubi looked up he hadn't realized that he had reached the school, right outside the gates. As he stood outside the structure, the bell hadn't rung yet or at the very lest that was what he gathered due to the factor of not seeing anyone leaving the premises. With the time he did have Soubi had decided to take a quick smoke, just until Ritsuka came out and he'd have to put it out. The boy had really been pushing the issue of his smoking as of late. Soubi could see his point to why he was upset. Three years of being together had made Ritsuka think of what lies ahead. If Soubi was going to be with him, he'd wanted him to stay by him for as long as possible. Of course Soubi would always question why Ritsuka would want him to stay for so long and the younger man would always get red in the face and stammer almost unintelligibly.

Old habits die hard.

It didn't matter; Ritsuka still looked absolutely adorable doing it.

Breathing in the smoke languidly, he placed his free inside his winter jacket pockets.

Soubi had been going on a strict regiment for the past few months, compared to when he'd used to use them almost three to four times a week, he know used once maybe twice a month. Ritsuka had seemed very happy with the accomplishment; Soubi almost wondered how he would look when he completely stopped using them. Soubi **would **have stopped taking them altogether but he knew it wouldn't be very wise plus Ritsuka would be furious if he did anything to land himself in the hospital.

"Three years," Soubi mused. Where had the time gone?

In that time Ritsuka had grown.

His hair had grown longer, now just slightly past his shoulders. In a sense, it scared Soubi how Ritsuka looked scarily like Seimei but he didn't care much more than that.

The two were nothing alike.

He'd gotten taller as well but was still a good foot and a half shorter than Soubi.

Secretly the blond man wished Ritsuka would never grow taller than him; he loved the way the boy would pout about his height.

He shifted through his pocket momentarily before pulling out a small package wrapped in gift paper no bigger than his hands. A warm smile played across his lips and placed it back with his coat.

A small gift for Ritsuka, It would have been much larger if it weren't for the boy's insistence.

"He'd likely appreciate something handmade more than a store bought item."

Soubi knew it was true. Ritsuka always did prefer originals over copies. That being one of the reasons why he hated people who acted different or like everyone else just to be accepted. Soubi could likely think that that was one of the only things that the gentle boy actually hated in this world.

The bell rung and Soubi looked up to the highest window before turning away and dropping his cigarette to the floor, crushing it afterwards.

Ritsuka would be here soon.

Soubi waited patiently as one by one students of the school began to file out of the front doors and into the streets, towards their designated homes or other destinations.

He just stood there patiently.

"Soubi-kun!"

That voice, not Ritsuka's but still welcomed.

"Good afternoon Yuiko."

The tall pink haired girl beamed happily as he greeted her.

She always was easy to amuse.

"Hi Soubi-kun," she sang, "How are you?"

"I've been doing quite well," he glanced about, "I hope that you have to."

"Yep," she cheered, her usually perky persona shining through almost blindingly.

Soubi could almost laugh.

Three years had done quite well for Yuiko.

In the three years Yuiko had grown taller but not much, it seemed that she had hit her growth spurt when she was younger. Ritsuka had now matched her height.

Yuiko became more...womanly as she aged. Her body having become slim but not petite as it had been before, she'd even developed curves. Her hair had grown out as well, even more so than Ritsuka's and it was utterly amazing to say that her breast had at least doubled in size. As she was now she could easily pass for eighteen year old if not older, she rivaled Shinonome-sensei. The only sign of her youth that noticeably remained were her large eyes and ears and tail. As a result, Ritsuka had become protective of her. There were far to many creeps hanging around the school that gave Yuiko very strange looks, whether or not she realized it.

Ritsuka had insisted that there was no hidden meaning behind why he wanted to protect her, only because she was his friend. Soubi believed him after all he was the same. He wanted to protect Yuiko not only because she was a friend of Ritsuka's, he'd grown quite fond of the girl and her cheeriness. It'd be a terrible shame if something had been done to disrupt it.

More and more students passed by them and Soubi unintentionally had blocked out the girl as he searched for the one he was waiting for.

He didn't usually take this long.

"Soubi-kun?"

He instantly focused back on the girl at the mention of his name.

"Forgive me; I didn't hear what you asked."

An innocent curiosity shone on her face before she asked, "Are you waiting for Ritsuka-kun?"

The question in itself was odd, she knew that he came everyday to pick him up, she'd also tag along to on some occasions.

So why ask?

Nonetheless he still answered the question, "yes, I've come to pick him up."

For a moment she looked at him sadly as if something were troubling her, for just that moment Soubi felt an odd sense of dread.

He didn't like the feeling.

"Ritsuka-kun didn't come to school today; I think he might be sick."

Soubi's eyes widened with surprise, why hadn't Ritsuka told him? It wasn't as if he'd turned off his cell phone during the separation, he'd always left it on just in case as well as leaving a text message at least once a day telling him goodnight or asking for a kiss. To which Ritsuka always replied.

So why hadn't he called him to say he wasn't feeling well?

"Soubi-kun I think there's something wrong with Ritsuka," Yuiko murmured quietly almost to herself.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's been really weird for the past few days."

"Weird?" He questioned.

"Yah, he's been really distracted, he's always checking his cell phone and getting dazed out in class. He fell asleep a lot of times to! The only time I've managed to get his attention was when I asked where you were."

"Oh." Soubi chuckled to himself, was it possible that Ritsuka may have missed him just a little? He'd admit to the weariness as his own fault, the late night texts they'd engaged in the past few days had at times dragged on way into the early morning.

A soft chuckled did pass from him though, their last time Ritsuka complained that Soubi was keeping him up all night. Soubi had merely stated that Ritsuka should punish him, which led to another scolding from Ritsuka on how he refused to harm him. Soubi had made sure to drag out the conversation; speaking of many ways he could punish him without technically hurting him.

He was sure Ritsuka had been beat red by the end of it, if the boy had even bothered to fully read the texts after the first. The thought of the look on his face made him grin; Ritsuka always looked cute when he was flustered.

"Soubi are you going to go visit him?"

It took a moment for him to grasp that Yuiko had asked him a question before he replied, "Yes, I'll just go see if he's alright."

She seemed to cheer right up, "Ok! If you go I'm sure he'll get better because you're so good at a lot of stuff!"

He smiled at her, "thank you."

"I wish I could go too but mama wants me to come home right after school, oh well, bye Soubi-kun!"

He said a kind farewell to her as he watched turned her back to him and began to quickly make her way home, disappearing from sight.

Soubi began to walk in the direction of Ritsuka's home, taking in the surroundings. Offhandedly he caught the image of a raven perched on a power line. The bird had been eyeing him rather suspiciously and once Soubi returned its gaze it flew off immediately.

Soubi could only raise a brow at the odd behavior before shrugging it off as nothing. He took his cell phone from his pocket and texted a message and sending it.

'I'm coming over.'

Placing the object back within his jacket he sighed audibly, he wondered if Ritsuka would tell him not to come.

"Yo, you're Agatsuma Soubi right?"

He stopped and met the gaze of a fiery hair teen boy and purple haired girl.

"Perhaps, depends on who you are."

"We are Senseless, and we've come to battle you."

* * *

Ritsuka would be furious with him again, battling on his own.

It hadn't been entirely his fault, they had engaged him in a spell battle but he had denied.

Despite his training, the boy had finally started to crack the wall of servitude that had embodied him for so long. Plus Ritsuka had demanded that he not fight without him by his side, it hadn't sounded like an order but an earnest plea.

He didn't want to see Ritsuka sad.

The two had been very persistent though.

To the point where it had become obvious he had no choice but to fight. Senseless, it seemed they lived up to their name in pissing Soubi off.

Senseless indeed.

At least he had an excuse this time, whether or not Ritsuka believed it...

It hadn't taken long for him to end the battle so for that much he was lucky, less injuries to explain (or not) to his sacrifice.

Being winter the days ended much quicker, where the sun had been setting just moments before had now been replaced by darkness and the slowly rising moon.

Soubi had sustained one small wound to his stomach that bled noticeably, leaving a blatant stain of his white shirt. His throat throbbed as well, the battle having instigated a wound he'd received in a freak accident some time ago. Strangely enough it had completely left the B, E and D in BELOVED completely unreadable once he'd healed. It had come as a blessing to him, his name was no longer Beloved, he didn't belong to Seimei anymore.

To this date Soubi did question exactly how much of the entire ordeal had been an accident.

Soubi had tried to convince Ritsuka to carve the last four letter LESS to completely endow ownership of him onto Ritsuka. The boy had been hesitant on the thought of using a knife on Soubi but had relented. On Saturday –three days from now-, when Ritsuka's mother would go out for the entire day, he would finish writing his name onto Soubi. Thus deeming him Ritsuka's forever.

Soubi had probably been more than a little thrilled with the thought which led Ritsuka to call him a masochist as well as saying Soubi wasn't an object, he didn't belong to him.

He checked over the bleeding, if Ritsuka did not get too suspicious he'd be able to hide it within his winter jacket and treat it without his knowing once he reach his home.

But of course, Ritsuka always knew when he was hiding something from him.

He'd even gotten slightly more impulsive with age.

Even though Ritsuka didn't like giving orders, he certainly used them when Soubi was acting suspicious...

At least in a manner he wasn't used to.

He had felt an odd lightheadedness and overall sense of dread though but once more he passed it off as nothing, so long as he could move he'd be fine.

It hadn't take to long for the house to come into view, Soubi thinking of what to say to Ritsuka during what would be a brief stay.

He was just at the end of his block when he'd heard a loud crash sound suddenly ahead of him.

The dreadful feeling returned full force; it had grown to the point where Soubi had fallen onto one knee from the sheer magnitude.

His heart was aching terribly.

Why was that happening?

He heard the crunching of snow up ahead of him and had looked to see what the sound was. He managed to see Ritsuka suddenly dash out of his home with his hands covering his head and onto the street with a large object flying at him but missing completely as it struck a tree instead.

Misaki's abuse had become a normality, not to say that he condoned it. What _had_ shocked him though was Ritsuka's attire.

Through the shining streetlights, he could see Ritsuka had been wearing a pair of black sweatpants and navy blue t-shirt and nothing else. No jacket, sweater, gloves, no winter attire of any sort! Soubi could have sworn he was barefoot as well, now standing him ankle high snow.

Ritsuka's eyes had flipped to him after a brief moment where Soubi forced himself to stand and made his way rather quickly to the shorter boy. What on earth was he thinking coming out side like that?

Soubi suddenly heard a loud screech from the house as Misaki bellowed, "You're not my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka would never do anything like that!"

_Soubi..._

The voice echoed suddenly in his mind and he halted, he hadn't the fondest idea why.

The dread increasing painfully...

Ritsuka had merely stared sadly at his mother leading Soubi to question had she just thrown him out?

Soubi heard the front door slam shut, Misaki having not even noticed someone else on the street.

He wasn't sure when he'd gotten over the shock of the situation, much less when he had started to run, mild injury forgotten.

But he had known one thing for sure; he'd never been so terrified in his life as when he saw Ritsuka's hands suddenly fly to his chest, a look of agony on his face.

"Ritsuka!"

Just before Ritsuka had fallen Soubi had caught him, holding him closely to his chest.

Hatred could not describe how the fighter felt.

What the hell had that psychotic woman done to him!

Even through the dark fabric of his clothing, Soubi could see the blood pouring from his chest.

Labored breathing greeted his ears and panic set in full force as he turned away from the direction of the object of his current ire. Rituska laid breathing almost feebly in his arms and he clutched him tighter, he refused to let this happen. He used one of his hands to fish out his cell phone and call for an ambulance. He wasn't even sure how he had even managed to put his distress into words, by the end of the call they'd said that they would be there in a moments notice.

Soubi lifted Ritsuka's shirt to check the source of the bleeding and to his dismay he saw several bleeding cut and lacerations that he knew were not there the last time he had seen him. One in particularly deep one right by where Soubi knew Ritsuka's heart was. It didn't seem to have pierced the organ due to Ritsuka being conscious still but whatever that devil woman had stabbed him with had likely severed something...

Soubi wasn't sure how long Ritsuka could even live but he couldn't do much more.

"H-hi Soubi..."

He looked down at the smaller boy's face and saw he was smiling at him, despite the factor that he was obviously in pain.

At least he was conscious, that meant he was still alive.

Soubi couldn't explain the terrible ache he had in his chest.

"S-sorry I didn't respond to your..."

Ritsuka's eyes dulled for a moment and Soubi said in despair, "Ritsuka please hang on, the help you need will be here soon..."

Ritsuka's eyes closed and Soubi feared the worst until he'd reopened then a moment later, Soubi could have sworn that his own heart had stopped during that brief moment.

"Sorry again, I just feel a little tired."

"It'll be alright..."

Soubi wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Blood had begun to run more and more into the snow, staining the once white surface with an awful shade of red.

Why couldn't it be him?

"I'm surprised you're not...mad at me..."

Soubi stared at him and Ritsuka could feel the other's despair even without the words.

"Why...would I be...?"

Ritsuka chuckled weakly, "the way I'm dressed now."

A small smile appeared on Soubi face, huddling the boy closer to him so as the keep the cold at bay as much as possible.

"You should take better care of yourself..."

"I..." Ritsuka trailed off once more and Soubi clutched him tighter before he heard a breath released near his ear.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

"For what," Came the curious reply.

"If I'd been here sooner..."

"It's not your fault."

Soubi would have disagreed but the disapproving stare Ritsuka was giving him, despite how weak it was, silenced him.

It wasn't too hard to tell that Ritsuka was silently ordering him to shut up.

"Besides...I thought I told...you...not to fight alone."

"Why would you..."

"You have a cut on your cheek..."

Soubi stared in surprise.

Ritsuka stared in mild anger at him then dismissed it soon, a hard clenching in his chest.

If this was it...he'd rather not die angry at the man.

"Its alright...don't do it again..."

"I won't..."

Where was that godforsaken ambulance!

Ritsuka shivered and pressed himself into Soubi seeking more heat, he was starting to get really cold.

Much colder than he knew he should be.

Ritsuka felt Soubi place one of his hands on the head between his cat ears, rubbing lightly. His ears flattened against his head with the soothing gesture. He quietly began to whisper a spell to try and ease the pain of the wounds, heal as much as he could but...

He didn't know how well it would work on flesh wounds this deep; the internal damage had already been done.

"Soubi?"

He hated to see Ritsuka so weak, it was agony.

True heart wrenching agony.

"Soubi?"

Ritsuka's vision had begun to blur and just vaguely saw that he had Soubi's attention again.

He didn't have much time.

With what strength he could maintain, Ritsuka leaned up and pressed his lips lightly against Soubi's. He gained a rather warm response from the older man who couldn't hide the fear in his heart.

Ritsuka hated seeing Soubi so sad.

He always had.

Ritsuka parted from the older man leaning his head against his chest.

"I love you Soubi."

Soubi's eyes widened, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't talk like that."

Ritsuka was resigning himself.

"But I do..."

"Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka hands moved to clutch the front of Soubi's jacket, labored breathing increasing sporadically.

He would last much longer.

Ritsuka felt something wet falling onto his forehead, gazing up to see Soubi with his eyes shut tightly with tears falling down his cheeks.

Somewhere off in the distance, the sound of an ambulance siren had began to grow louder and louder.

Why were these things always so late...?

Ritsuka felt his lungs seizing, he could hardly breath.

"S-Soubi..."

Soubi had opened his eyes just slightly, the tears falling more rapidly than before, "Y-yes...Ritsuka?"

The smaller of the two smiled warmly, reaching one hand to touch the fighter's cheek.

Voices in the background became more audible as they were obviously very close.

"I love you."

Soubi clutched Ritsuka tighter.

The voices possibly a mere foot away from them.

"I love you to."

Ritsuka kept his smile, even as his eyes glazed over.

Slowly his hand fell and hung limply by his side.

* * *

Akuma: I am so behind on all my stories, I finally get around to posting and omg I feel kind bad about writing this but either way I should have the last chapter up Asap

Soubi:...

Akuma: O-O

Soubi:...

Akuma:I don't think it takes a genius to know that Soubi probably hates me Q.Q

Soubi:...

Akuma: A bunch of fans probably do to...

Soubi: You killed Ritsuka...

Akuma: I...

Soubi: You...

Akuma: I didn't mean to o_o

Soubi: -glaring menacingly- Why would you kill Ritsuka...?

Akuma: Ok I'm going to cower in fear in the corner now


End file.
